Hatred
by karylle
Summary: He was the bane of her existence and she was his. She did not plan on spending the morning in his arms with blurry memories of last night in her mind. She also did not want to know how they ended up with hickeys and bare bodies that spoke of a night of fun. Serene Yen and Oliver Wood hated each other. But one drunken night soon changed their thoughts and feelings.
1. 00

**chapter zero / throughout the years**

It was a rather peaceful breakfast. Too peaceful. The students of Hogwarts were chatting idly, pausing to take quick bites of their breakfast. The silence did not last long, however. A frustrated shriek pierced the air, rendering a few students deaf. "For the last time! Puddlemrre United is utter trash, you git! The Holyhead Harpies will beat their ass!"

Students brushed it off as a usual squabble between students. A few watched the pair, a first year girl and a first year boy, with slight interest as if they expected the fight to escalate. Judging by the stances of the students, it was bound to happen; and it would happen soon. The girl's thin, slightly hairy arms were crossed over her growing chest and the boy mimicked her stance, his dark eyes dancing with a fury of a thousand suns. "Only a girl would say that!"

A gasp from the girl. She wrenched her hand into her thick hair, her eyes sliding to the table that was laden with delicious foods before snapping back to the boy. "I pity those who have to deal with you and your completely wrong opinion!" His glare strengthened and his grip on his silverware was tight, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"Stop going all Ravenclaw on me, damn it!"

She didn't answer. Instead, her pale hands shot forward and a plate of pancakes found itself in her grip. She threw it with all her might, almond-shaped eyes narrowed with concentration.

By now, the two had garnered quite a crowd. A few people seemed to have taken great liking to the idea of a food fight and soon pancakes and waffles were thrown overhead in a plea to hit someone, anyone in the face. The teachers were frozen, their eyes wide. The familiar shriek of a girl was heard and a thud. The two arguing students had fallen to the floor, the girl on top of the boy as she viciously slapped him and he pulled her black hair.

"Serene Yen and Oliver Wood! Break it out right now!" The stern voice a professor was heard and the two separated, though they still sent each other hostile looks. A snap of Dumbledore's fingers and the food in the air fell to the ground. A few plates shattered as they fell and students gave sheepish looks, looking as if they just realized it was a bad idea to throw breakable plates into the air.

"Detention, both of you! Meet me at my office!" Professor McGonagall says, her tone clipped and her wrinkled face weary. They started to protest but one hard look prevented them from speaking another word. Serene gave an annoyed huff, glaring at a boy who looked like her. It was all his fault. If her dear twin didn't insist on Serene sitting with him in breakfast, she wouldn't be arguing with Oliver Wood in the first place.

-

"You look good. Even if it is Muggle clothes." Serene mustered a fake smile, her arms slipping around Wesley Donner's form. The muscular boy returned her hug, a Slytherin smirk crawling up his face. The very face Serene wanted to punch. Other students milled about, obviously excited for the first Hogsmeade weekend.

"Thank you,"she cooed. Wesley moved forward to give her a kiss. Serene was frozen, unable to turn her cheek. She was sure she made a face of disgust when his lips met hers. He broke apart and gave her a charming smile, thinking he won her over. "Oh look! There's Keely! She looks lonely, I'm going to invite her to hang with us!"

The sight of her dark-skinned, Muggle-born roommate gave Serene a flood of relief. Keely sported a bored look, her eyes searching through the crowd. Serene waved her arms, knowing fully well she looked like a crazed person. Unfortunately for her, Keely didn't even see her. Even more unfortunate, Oliver Wood was heading her way. Great, seems like she attracts idiots like flies.

He made his way over, a deep scowl on his face. "Yen! I told you to meet me at the library for our study session?" Study session? What the heck was he on about? She shrugged it off and played along, desperate to get away from Wesley. She gave a shrug and gave Oliver an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Wood! Wesley asked me out on a date and I completely forgot! Let's go right now!" Serene cried, her tone a bit too dramatic. She gave Wesley a friendly hug, making a promise about meeting up with him later. A promise she surely wouldn't keep. Without a second thought, Serene looped her arm through Wood's and pulled him along to an empty corridor.

"What the hell was that for?"she demanded, crossing her arms. Wood gave her a blank look before giving a strained smile. "I owed your brother something and I thought that if I helped you, I might get out of his favor."

Of course. He wouldn't just help her without gaining something. Many people owed Aran a favor and he was rather vicious with his favors, whether it be getting a book from the Restricted Section to making you do his dirty tasks. Serene was sure Wood wasn't ready to take Aran's place in his detention. She knew for a fact that Aran had recently obtained Polyjuice and he was eager to try it to skip detentions.

"He wouldn't accept it as a favor." With a snort, Serene began to walk to the Ravenclaw Common Room. It looked like she'll have to skip Hogsmeade. She didn't want to be wandering Hogsmeade and be caught up in Wood's lie. She turned back to see Wood walking away. "Wood? Thanks. I guess I owe you,"she called out.

-

She didn't know how she got herself into this mess. Serene gave a heavy sigh as she pulled on a pink jacket, glaring at the boy who was cheekily smiling at her from the entrance of the common room. "When I said I owed you a favor, I didn't mean this kind of favor!" She bent down to tie the laces of her shoes, ponytail swinging as she did so.

"All we're doing is just following someone around!"

"Do you realize how creepy that sounds? Merlin, are you sure you're not a stalker? I already know you're crazy! That obsession with Quidditch and this stalking thing proves it!"she hissed, stepping out of the common room. He gave her a cheeky smile, letting the door shut behind her.

"You love Quidditch almost as much as I do!"

"Key word is almost. I vaguely remember seeing you stroke your broom." She gave a small roll of her eyes, edging away from him. He didn't answer and she took the victory, smiling internally. "Who are we following anyways?"

"Charlie Weasley and that Moreau girl."

She stopped. There was only one girl in all of Hogwarts with the last name Moreau. And she swore to everyone in the Ravenclaw team that Charlie Weasley was the bane of her existence and that she hated him. Hell, Serene had heard enough of her cursing him to an eternity in hell. She can't even stay in the same room as him for less than fifteen minutes, much less go on a date with him. "Did I hear that right? Moreau? As in Adaline Moreau?"

"Yeah, her. Why are you surprised?" Wood asked, a confused look covering his features. Serene flipped her hair behind her shoulders before giving him a look that suggested she thought him to be an idiot.

"Have you not heard how she hates Charlie? Because I have. Since second year, my first year on the team."

"I know when you joined the bloody team! I joined at the same time! But really? Unusual."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her jacket on tighter. "Fine, I'll go. But only because I need to see why Adaline is going on a date with Weasley of all people." He gave a nod to say he understood and followed her figure to the path that lead to Hogsmeade.

It was a relatively tense walk, the fifteen minutes passing by slowly. They reached the bustling village and Serene immediately turned to the direction of Madam Puddifoot's. Adaline simply adored the tea shop, something Serene suspected to be due to her French heritage. The pink tea shop drew the French students like flies and you could almost always see a French student in there at any given time.

"Ugh. They better leave this place quick,"she muttered as she and Wood slid into a booth. The booth they had carefully chosen was the perfect place to spy on the two lovebirds, who were talking in hushed whispers.

Serene wrinkled her nose as a cupid flew by and she hoped to Merlin that no one would recognize her. Then again, there weren't many fully Chinese students in Hogwarts. Hell, her and Aran were probably the only ones. "Yen, quit trying to hide yourself. It isn't working very well." She sat up straight at his words.

"Whatever."

Thirty minutes passed and soon Adaline and Charlie left. Oliver stopped her from leaving and they waited five minutes, watching the pair walk into the bookstore. He motioned for one of the waiters to come over and Serene dug into her pocket, feeling for the cool metal of her Galleons.

"It's no big deal, Yen. I'll pay for it."

"Oh you are not! If you pay for it, you might as well call this a date!" No answer. She smirked and brought out a few galleons, carelessly placing them on a table. The waiter took their money and scurried off. She gave a small huff and got out of the booth.

"I'm going to Honeydukes. You can go stalk them by yourself."

"Alright. And Yen? Thanks for coming." He gave her a charming smile and she could feel her walls breaking slightly.

"I owed you." With those words, Serene walked to the exit. Well, sprinted. She gave one glance before slowly gluing her walls back.

-

 **a/n : this fic is also found on wattpad under the same name. it will be updated there first but ffn will be shortly after. if you would like to be the first to read the chapters, go to my wattpad user (@-karylle) and click on the story 'hatred'.**

 **AU WHERE JAMES POTTER DEFEATED VOLDEMORT**

 **i only own the yen family and anything else you don't recognize**


	2. 01

**SHE FOUND HERSELF** longing for school to come. Her gaze followed Kalle's disappearing form, green flames dancing. A sigh slipped past Serene's lips as she trudged to the master bedroom her parents shared, knowing she'll find her mother drinking coffee. "Good morning,"she says in Chinese. Eyes, a pair a bit similar to Serene's, crinkled at the sight of the slim witch. Liling Yen set her coffee down, making space. Serene smiled at her father's snores and sat down, being careful to avoid her father's sleeping forms. "Kalle just left."

"It's August already? Time flew by fast." Her mother laughed carelessly. Serene smiled, a tight-lipped smile that hid teeth. She hated the month of August. It was the month her twin's friends swarmed the manor. That was the deal their parents had offered. Serene's friends visit on the month of July and Aran's friends attacked on August. Needless to say, August was her least favorite month. She didn't see her friends and she was forced to help her mother plan for the gala. "Honey, can you welcome Oliver for me? I'm afraid Aran's asleep and you know how deep of a sleeper he is."

She started to protest, glaring at her mother. "Why? I'm not a damn maid!" Liling's eyes flashed and Serene could tell that her mother wished that Serene didn't take on after Liling. It's a pity that her father's personality skipped over Serene. The world didn't need a carbon copy of Liling Yen running amok. "Mother! You know I despise him!" Judging by the glare she sent Serene, her mother didn't care.

"It's only fair. Aran welcomed Reese for you." Ah, Reese. She was one of Serene's friends, one who had a major crush on Aran. Of course, Aran rejected her but it didn't stop Reese's advances. The redhead seemingly couldn't take a hint. "He's been complaining about it for weeks. Please, honey." A soft hand gave Serene's cheek a gentle pat and she bit her lip. A fight with her mother could result in her broom being taken away. Serene huffed and turned on her heel, stomping away. She missed the way Liling's face had a smirk.

Serene plopped onto the plush couch, which was decked in a flock of tacky pillows. There was a book on the couch and she picked it up, reading over the summary. The book was a bit worn and she could tell it was her father. He was the only person in the family who actually used bookmarks. Serene, Aran, and Liling had a bad habit of dog-earing the pages. It's not too long before the flames in the fireplace rise. Luggage was set on the carpeted floor of the Yen living room and the broad figure of Oliver Wood stepped out.

She took in his form, noting the slight changes. His hair was newly cropped and he wore a Muggle baseball cap. His skin was tanner than before, the obvious result of his beach trip. In fourth year, he had about three inches on her. Now it was about six inches. She gulped. There was no way that she'll admit that he grew to be easier on the eyes. "Wood."

"Yen."

[ x x x ]

In retrospect, it was all Aran's fault. It was his idea to play a game of Quidditch. It was his fault that she had to be saved by Wood after she fell off her broom thanks to a bludger Aran sent. To add on, Aran had not taken action as he saw his twin fall from her broom. "I blame Aran for creating this damn mess." A dark gaze narrowed as she dug through the pantry, reaching up for the box of donuts she knew her parents hid.

Aran was on a date with some girl and Serene just knew that she would soon catch sneaking out of the manor the next morning. Usually, Aran being out wasn't a problem as her parents would be in the manor. But they had decided that they were in dire need of a date night after dealing with three rambunctious teenagers who had an affinity of failing to stay safe. This meant Serene was all alone in the manor.

Well, she wasn't completely alone. Wood was there but Serene was quite sure he was wanking off to some pictures of Quaffles. She snorted at the thought before jumping up to try and get the box again. She wasn't sure where her mother put the stepladder and Serene was quite sure that she had cast Anti-Summoming charms on the pastries. Serene would usually think of another plan, but her stomach was empty and she was not in the mood to make strategies. She'll make do with strawberries. With a bowl of strawberries in her hands, she began to walk upstairs to her room.

Her plans for relaxation were foiled when she bumped into Wood. Her strawberries dropped to the floor and she was toppled over with him on top of her. She squirmed a bit and he thankfully got up. "Thanks a lot, you git. Those were the last strawberries!" Serene gave a pout, mourning the loss of her strawberries. She loved them to death and would fight anyone if they dared to mess with her or her strawberries. She could already taste the fight brewing between her and Wood.

"Watch where you're going then? Or are you too distracted?"he shot back, his Scottish accent butchering his words slightly. She glared.

"Distracted by what? All that cologne you're wearing? Merlin, Wood! That stench gave me a headache!" That wasn't a lie. She had gotten a good whiff of the cologne he was wearing when he caught her. Let's just say that Serene strongly believed that he woke up and swam in an ocean of cologne every morning. She'll never understand why boys had taken a liking to drenching themselves in cologne.

"Must you always attack me with your words?"he spat out. Serene inched closer, eyes blazing and arms crossed. Arguements like these always reminded her of why she despised Wood.

"Would you prefer me to use rocks?" He didn't seem fazed by her wit. He was all too used to it, after years and years of fighting. Others have called it sexual tension. She preferred calling it murder tendencies. He made her scream in anger and it didn't help that he often terrorized her.

"Oh, you would love that! Just like how you loved throwing flobberworms at me!"

"You spiked my drink with Hair Raising Potion! My hair was complete shit for days!"she shrieked. The memory of their third-year and the way her hair stuck up seemed to be funny enough to bring a smile to his face. Serene frowned and planted her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed as he thought.

"I really should have given you a Wit-Sharpening Potion. You're such an idiot." She gave a huff and snapped her fingers. A house-elf appeared before her and she angrily pointed at the fallen bowl of strawberries before pushing past him. She could hear his footsteps fading away and she supposed that he was on his way to the kitchen or living room. Serene stomped into her mother's potion lab, on a quest to find a Calming Draught. Wood had wound her up and she needed to relax. Her fingers trailed over the various potions before she found the right vial. Serene downed a few drops before heading to her room, making sure to shut the door.

Once there, Serene cracked open a thick book. It was a Muggle book, one she had begged and pleaded for. Although the Yens weren't blood purists like a few families were, they held themselves to a certain standard and rarely used Muggle items. It had taken weeks for her to convince her parents to buy her Muggle books but they relented. Serene now owned a collection of Muggle books. They didn't rival her collection of wizarding books but they kept her satisfied.

She settled herself on chaise by the fireplace, reading the text. Her recent arguement with Wood was enough to distract her, though. She shut her book before staring at the dancing flames of her fireplace. "He's so vile, dementors kiss him and die." She gave a yawn and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming even as she fell into a state of slumber.

[ x x x ]

It was her least favorite day of the year. Serene gave a scowl. She had noticed she's been scowling quite a lot this past month and she blamed the Scottish wizard that slept in the room across from hers. She can't wait to get back to school, simply because it would be easier to avoid him in a large castle opposed to an average-sized manor. "Serene! Hurry up, we're about to leave!"

She called back a response to her mother before grabbing the list of supplies she needed. It was August 15th, the day they went shopping for school supplies as well as attire for the many galas the Yen family held. Serene needed a dress for the End-of-Summer Gala (which would be held on the 29th) and the Winter Gala. Her mother had been on edge all week, trying her best to prep for both galas as well as the departure of both Serene and Aran.

"Finally. Now come on, the boys and your father are already at Diagon Alley!" Liling grabbed Serene's arm and they apparated away.

They arrived with a pop in front of what might be Serene's favorite place in the whole world. Quality Quidditch Supplies. Serene felt a tiny smile curl up at their destination. Trust her mother to apparate them to the front of what might be her favorite store in Diagon Alley.

Liling pushed her along, pretending not to notice how Serene longingly stared at the display of the store. The new Nimbus 2000 was on display and she desperately wanted that. The twins already possessed the Nimbus 1998, meaning there was no chance of them recieving a new broom until their brooms were rickety. Benjamin and Liling firmly believed in saving money, despite their large fortune. "Run along, now. Your father is getting the supplies for you three and the boys are waiting for us at Madame Malkin's."

True to her mother's words, Wood and Aran stood at the front of the store looking as of they ate bugs. Displeased looks were set on their faces as they looked at the frilly displays on the window. Serene knew they thought the designs to be too 'girly' for them and she silently agreed. She might be Liling Yen's little darling but she loathed anything that was frilly and pink. "Alright! Oliver, your mother sent me the money for your clothes and Benjamin has the ones for your supplies. I think she mentioned she included enough for the gala outfit as well, so don't think you're getting out of it."

A pained expression on Oliver's face and Aran let out a whoop. Serene didn't make any comments as she didn't want to break the ladylike exterior she put on everytime she and her family were out on a public place. "Now Serene. You need two outfits. And don't you dare object because I can easily contact Marcus Flint's parents and set up a marriage. You're not too old, you know." Liling's smile was wide as she saw the threat sink in.

Marcus Flint has been obsessed with Serene since their second year. He thought her to be perfect, despite her house. The Yens were prominently Slytherin and Ravenclaw, meaning they had many connections with Slytherins. Serene even found herself being admired by many Slytherins for her quick wit and sardonic humor. She shivered, remembering how Marcus would often leer at her and stalk her. She had once considered chopping off all her hair and hope he was stupid enough to think she was a boy. "You wouldn't dare."

"You know she would do it, sis. Either him or Wesley Donner."

With her mother's threat hanging over her and her brother's assurance, Serene stomped into the store and greeted Madam Malkin with a forced smile. A forced smile that stayed on her face as needles poked her and as the plump seamstress reccommended a disgusting shade of pink for one of her dresses. Thankfully, Liling cut in and said she wanted something red and gold as a nod to Serene's Chinese heritage. "I look like a fucking Gryffindor!"she cried.

"Oi! What's wrong with Gryffindor?"

"May I remind you what house Peter Pettigrew was in?"she snarled. Wood and Aran quickly shut their traps at Serene's reminder of one of the Wizarding World's biggest traitors. After James Potter had defeated Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to a life in Azkaban and all of the Wizarding World knew of his betrayal.

"Hm, alright. That looks good. Boys! It's your turn now!" The groans of annoyance brought a smile to her face as she stepped off the platform. Maybe today would be a good day.


End file.
